1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image structure and an image-forming system for forming the image structure. Particularly, it relates to an image structure capable of giving a preferable surface for a photographic print such as a digital photographic print preferable in surface quality, and improvement in an image-forming system for forming the image structure.
2. Background Art
To obtain a preferable digital photographic print, appearance of an image surface, that is, reproduction of surface quality is very important as well as image qualities such as reproduction of colors, gradations, granularity, and resolution. Surface quality largely depends on slight waviness, small dents, protrusions or the like present in the image surface.
Increase in quality of an image formed by an image-forming system such as an ink jet system has been developed in recent years. For example, as described in the data “About Ink Jet Recording Color Paper”, Keiji Obayashi (the Society for the Study of Advanced Hard Copy Technology, the 57th Regular Meeting Documents, JAPAN TECHNOLOGY TRANSFER ASSOCIATION (JTTAS)), various inventions concerning a method and apparatus particularly aiming at reproduction of photographic surface quality mainly for paper have been proposed.